love forever
by xXxJackMaslinxXx
Summary: new chapter is up. chapter 4 is the latest one. read and review. beware guy on guy action.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in to kill a mockingbird, I only own the ones I make up in my head.

toby is the only one i own!!!

If you don't like boyXboy( maybe boyXboyXboy still unsure) then don't read, slash!!jemdilloc

Swimming lessons

Dill was lying when he said he didn't know how to swim but he couldn't pass up the chance to see jem naked.

Jem said that it would be best go swimming on a Wednesday, which was fine with aunty steph as long as they didn't stay out past dark.

The river was peaceful and quiet. And only occupied by one other guy. "Jem can we go somewhere less crowded." Dill asked. "Why should we, he's a guy and we're guys, and plus this is the only safe place on this river." Jem explained. "Oh well if you say so." dill agreed only after he saw that the guy was cute, and naked. Dill didn't take his time getting undressed. "Jem can you"…but dill was stunned at the sight of jems lean body. "Can I what dill?" jem asked. "Can you help me into the water?"Dill asked taking his eyes off of jems lower half. "yeah sure dill whatever you need" jem said.

Jem took dills hand and led him into the water. "Hey guys!" said the stranger boy in the water. "Hey" they both said. "My name is Toby, I just moved here from I'm 15…." But the rest dill never heard because he was taking all of Toby's features, his long black hair (down to his nose), his brown eyes, and his finely chiseled muscles and the rest of him. "well I'm jem and this here's dill." Jem said.

As the day worn on the three became real close friends, they splashed water in each others face. But things got a little awkward when dill got a hard on.

Jem waded over to dill, and pushed him up onto the bank, he took dill into him mouth all the way an sucked until dill came. when jem was done, Toby jumped in and pull jem back in. he kissed jem and jem kissed him back. They swam to the opposite shore and were soon joined by dill. Toby laid jem down on the ground and sucked on his left nipple while dill took the other one. After Toby had gotten jems nipple hard he moved his mouth down to jems cock. He licked up and down the shaft and slow took, inch by inch, all of jems cock into his mouth. Meanwhile dill wetted his three fingers and stuck them slowly into jems tight arse. After jems hole was good and wet, he stuck his hard cock into jem and started to pound into him.

Jem laid there is a state of bliss as Toby had him on the verge of cumming and he could fell dill was on the verge. And when jem came Toby licked up all of the cum and dill pulled out spraying jems back with cum, they all went for a rinse and jem and dill got dressed, and headed home. Dill thought that was the best fun he'd ever had, but he had no idea of the upcoming events.

Please no flames!!! This is my first story rate and review!!!! Feel free to email:theelven. possible story from tobys pov.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: the only characters I own are the one I make up.

Like I said possible pov of Toby!!!! Boy on boy hope you you enjoy. may not be the next one but threesome coming up!

Toby headed slowly down the stairs after having made sure his whole family was asleep. He had seen where his lover lived and he hoped he could find the house in the dark. He walked down the side walk past the radley house. He crept along the house of the finches until he reached jem's bedroom window.

"Jem" he tapped. "JEM." he whispered a little louder. "what." He heard jem say. "Come out I want to talk." Toby said. "It's early Toby." Jem said looking out the now open window at his black haired brown eyed lover. "I know that's the fun of it." Toby said kissing the tip jem's nose. "oh, alright let me grab my jacket." Jem said.

Once jem had his jacket on, he climbed out the window. Toby took jem's hand as they walked down the sidewalk. "Well babe what was it you wanted to talk about?" jem asked. "I know I am a grade older than you but I wanted to ask if you wanted to be my boyfriend?" Toby asked. Jem was a little shocked at this but he didn't take his time to answer. "Yes, yes, and yes!" he screamed jumping into Toby's arms and locking lips.

They headed for the woods behind jems house. Toby couldn't wait; he pushed jem up against a tree and kissed him. As he worked his way down jems body, removing jems pants. "Toby I love you" jem said. "Love you too jem." Toby said, before taking jem's hard shaft into his mouth. Toby worked it slowly and jem thrusted his hip along with Toby's movements. Jem came hard into toby's mouth and Toby swallowed all the cum.

Toby stood up and turned jem around and unzipped his pants. He took his hard shaft and after lubing jem up with his spit. He slowly inserted himself into jem with little trouble. He slowly pounded into jem until jem begged for harder then he rammed into him until he exploded into jem. When he had put jem's pants back on he and jem made out for thirty minutes. "Toby I love you." Jem said. "love you too jem." Toby replied. Toby walked jem home and headed home. And when he got to bed his final thought of that night was of jem.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer! I do not own the characters of to kill a mockingbird and I don't own the book itself.

WARNING! GUYONGUY

Jem laid up in his tree house reading his football magazines. He turn the page and heard someone climbing up the ladder. "Scout I told you, keep out!" he shouted expecting to hear his young sisters' whiny voice. "It's me jem." He heard toby say. Jem got up ready to greet his boyfriend. Toby climbed into the tree house, "hey there sexy!" jem said tackling toby to the floor.

"I had no idea that you missed me." Toby said kissing jem with all his force. They made out for what seemed like forever before climbing down to go into the house. "Hey cal, we'll be in my room." Jem said to calpurnia. "Ok jem is toby staying for dinner?" she asked. "Um sure." Toby said hurrying after jem.

Once in jem room, toby locked his arms around jem and jem started to kiss toby. They worked their way to jem bed and toby took off jems overalls. Toby kissed down jems chest to jems boxers and slipped them off. Toby then stood up and let jem strip him. Once they were both naked, jem lay on his stomach shaking in anticipation. Toby climbed on top of jem and slid himself into jem. Jem let out a small moan, toby slid in and out faster and faster until the both came.

Toby slid out and lay next to jem. "Toby, I love you." Jem said. "And I love you." Toby said. Jem grabbed the covers and pulled them over them. Toby wrapped his arms around jem and pulled him close for warmth. They both fell asleep and didn't wake until dinner time when cal called them out.

They put their clothes on and headed for the dinner table. It was a pretty peaceful dinner and when they were done jem walked toby home. toby kissed jem for twenty minutes before saying good night. then jem walked home ,past the radley place.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in to kill a mockingbird. Just the ones I make up, THEY ARE MINE! Lol

Sorry for the delay but I am finally able to make the next chapter!

Jem was a little worried to be walking down the street hand in hand with Toby. But Toby wasn't concerned about it at all. _Who is going to care? Honey we don't have to hide here._ Maycomb was a small town and no one except Mrs. Stephanie Crawford would ever care. They reached the town square and the one people there were dill and jade. They headed to over to them. "Hey Jem!" dill said when Jem and Toby reached them. "Hey dill, hey jade." Dill said. Jade just smiled and rested his head on dills shoulder. Jem sat down on the grass and pulled Toby down next to him. "So how are you guys?" dill asked leaning back on his palms. "Well I finally got Jem to come out of his shell and hold hands with me in public." Toby said making Jem blushed. "Oh that's good." Jade said kissing dills cheek. "So hows about we all go to Jem's house and hang out there?"Toby said. "Why babe we just got here?" Jem said. "Cause honey, unless you want to do it in front of half of maycomb, then your house is the best place to do it." Toby said. "Oh" Jem said blushed. Toby stood up and took jem's hand. Jem looked back and saw jade to the same to dill. They walked back to jem's house and jade and dill. Jem and Toby went to the tree house. Toby laid down on the small mattress that they had brought up from the back yard. Jem knelt down at Toby's feet and took off Toby's pants and shoes. He then reached to pull down Toby's boxers, and Toby arched his hips in anticipation. Jem took off Toby's boxers and started to work on Toby's cock. It was seconds and Toby had a complete hard-on. Jem licked Toby's cock and started to suck. Toby stopped Jem before he came. Jem looked at him with a puzzling look,"wh-. "Jem started to say. "Turn around…" Toby said. Jem turned and let Toby take off his pants and boxers. "Hey what's that sound?" Jem asked. "Must be dill and jade, hey let's give them a run for their…sex I guess." Toby said. Jem placed his hands on his knees . toby slipped his cock into jems waiting arse. he pumped himself in and out of jems tight hole. and jem started to moan, and toby grabbed jems hair and pulled they could barely hear jade and dill going at it anymore. they were definatly winning. toby cam and them jem did all over the tree house floor. " want to go to round two?" toby asked. "yeah." jem said after catching his breath.

toby wipped his brow and gripped jems hips. jem set his feet and toby started to moves jems arse around his cock in and out slowly at first and then faster and faster until he cam again. jem looked out the tree house and saw that it was lunch time and decided to himself that he would take his boyfriend out to lunch. "hey babe put on your clothes."jem said. and he turned around and toby was handing him his pants."what is that look for babe?"toby asked. "hungry?"jem asked."yeah why?" toby said with a look like jem was going to have him suck his cock. "well i'm going to treat you to lunch at the diner."jem said. "oh,"toby said looking disapointed,"sweet like a date!" "yup, i want to show you off!" jem said. toby smiled and ran into jems arm.

it was quiet at the diner like it always was but the people that were there couldn't stop staring at jem and toby. jade and dill were in another booth. jem sat and look across at toby. they just sat there afterwards and talked until the diner closed. then jem walked toby home and kissed him goodnight. he headed home thinking of how lucky he was.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: to kill a mocking bird is not my story, only the characters I create. (They are mine!)

Thanks to Mantineus for all the reviews and ideas. A dill pov, yaoi don't like don't read!

Enjoy!

Dill was walking down the dirt road when he heard his name being called "DILL!" he heard and turned to see jade running at him. He waited for jade to catch up and started walking. "Hey, where are you going?"Jade asked. "The river, to swim." dill replied. "Oh can I come with you?" jade asked. _Oh god jade wants to swim with me, can I hold myself back. _"Yeah, sure!" dill said with probably too much enthusiasm. "Great!" jade said. They walked down to the river. And jade immediately stripped off his shirt and kicked off his shoes and walked out into the slow part of the river until he was up to his waist in water. Dill took off his shirt and started to untie his shoes and heard a wet thump. When he looked up he saw jades wet shorts and boxers. He took off his pants and ran for the water. once he, and had gone up to his neck, jade swam over and pulled off dills boxers.

dill put his hands on jades hips and felt the smooth muscles. jade put his arms around dills neck and pulled dill into a deep kiss. dill slid his right hand down to jades arse. jade put his arm around dills lower back and pulled dill up against his body. jade used his feet to move them to the shore. he laid dill on his back on the smooth pebbles and dill looked up at jade and grabbed his cock and pulled jade down on top of him. jade placed his hand on dills cock and kissed dills lips while rubbing dills cock.

toby hehehe didn't say a multi pov!

toby was in the bushes watching the water scene with jem. jem had his hand down tobys boxers, he was massaging tobys hard on and toby was holding jems arse. jem laid back and undid and pulled down his pants and boxers. toby pulled out his hard cock and just as jade started with dill, he put himself into jem slowly. toby pumped into jem at a slower pace than dill and jade so that they would go unnoticed.

jade

jade pumped into dill slow at first then pounded his lovers arse until his massive load unleashed inside of dill. dill moaned,still on the brink of cum. jade left himself inside dill and started to give dill a handjob. he stroked dill until dill cam and catching most of the cum, jade licked it off his hand. he pulled himself out of dill and kissed dill for a long time. he got up and put on his clothes while dill did the same.

toby

toby pulled out of jem and kissed jem until jade and dill left. toby got up and put away his cock and zipped up his pants. jem pulled his boxers and pants back on. they both walked to jems house and ate dinner. atticus said it was ok for toby to spend the night, and jem curled up close to toby and toby wrapped his arms around jem.

dill

dill kissed jade good night and went staight to bed. he fell asleep with his wet clothes still on.

jade

after kissing dill good night jade went home walked up the stairs and thought of how lucky he was to have dill and how lucky jem was to have toby.


End file.
